The Internet of Things (“IoT”) is a network of objects or “things”, each of which is embedded with hardware or software that enable connectivity to the Internet. An object, device, sensor, or “thing” (also referred to as an “IoT device”) that is connected to a network typically provides information to a manufacturer, operator, or other connected devices or clients in order to track information from or about the object or to obtain or provide services. IoT devices are deployed in homes, offices, manufacturing facilities, and the natural environment. IoT devices may also be referred to as machine-type communications (MTC) devices, machine-to-machine (M2M) devices, and the like.
Device manufacturers and/or service providers are developing and deploying IoT devices at an increasing rate in order to fulfill an increasing demand to track data and/or obtain services using one or more IoT devices. Since different manufacturers and/or service providers develop and deploy various IoT devices, the IoT devices deployed in a given environment may communicate according to different wireless communications protocols. Many of these protocols operate in the same 2.4 gigahertz (GHz) band, an industrial-scientific-medical (ISM) band, and/or one or more unlicensed bands that operate independently of one another. Although each wireless communications protocol may provide mechanisms for avoiding or mitigating interference, since these wireless communications protocols may operate independently of each other, radio frequency (RF) transmissions from the various IoT devices in the environment may cause interference and reduce the overall throughput of a particular network. This interferences and reduction of throughput may result in a lower Quality of Service (QoS) and/or Quality of Experience (QoE) for the IoT devices/services in the environment.